Regarding a construction machine such as a hydraulic shovel, there is a case where, when performing various maintenances, a service personnel performs the operations while checking an operational state of the construction machine. In such a case, there is a known technique of monitoring an internal state of the construction machine using a monitoring device mounted on the construction machine (for example, see Patent Literature 1). This monitoring device has a function of displaying a maintenance screen in addition to a standard screen for displaying a normal operation of the construction machine, and can sequentially update and display a detection result of monitoring items selected by the service personnel. By such a technique, the service personnel can perform monitoring without connecting another terminal to the construction machine.